


Not A Stalker

by moonbininja



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Stalking, Texting, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbininja/pseuds/moonbininja
Summary: Cha Eunwoo has been keeping an eye on Moon Bin for weeks now (and making notes of everything from Bin's class schedule to Bin's clothing choices to Bin's habit of pushing his glasses up his nose when concentrating). Too nervous to approach the boy who always makes him smile, Eunwoo opts to indirectly get Bin's phone number so they can start talking and become friends but he doesn't want Bin to think he's a total stalker...which he totally is.





	1. Unknown

**unknown:** Hello, is this the number of Moon Bin?

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx:** yes it is who is this?

_**Cha Eunwoo** changed **xxx-xxx-xxxx** to **Sunshine**_

**unknown:** We haven't been properly introduced but we share some classes at university. I got your number from a mutual friend.

 **Sunshine:** i see...so what do you want?

 **unknown:** I just wanted to chat and say hello, which I guess we just did...  
**unknown:** I promise I'm not a stalker I'm just really shy and bad at talking to people so I thought if I texted you maybe things wouldn't be so awkward but it still is...

_**Moon Bin** changed **unknown** to **not a stalker**_

**Sunshine:** whoa dude its okay man i know the feels its so hard making new friends  
**Sunshine:** you wanted to talk to me tho? why me?

 **not a stalker:** From my observations...I mean...I noticed we have similar interests and tastes so I figured there was potential for friendship. Or at least project partners for next semester.

 **Sunshine:** ahhh that makes sense too but i dont even know who you are yet

 **not a stalker:** ...

 **Sunshine:** you really are shy  
**Sunshine:** i mean you sound intelligent enough i think i can trust that youre a real person in my classes  
**Sunshine:** i kinda want to figure out who you are but i have a feeling youre smart enough to stay hidden

 **not a stalker:** I tend to behave differently in different situations and environments and different around different people...but outside of a classroom I'm as anti-social as it gets.

 **Sunshine:** interesting interesting  
**Sunshine:** sounds to me like you need some excitement in your life  
**Sunshine:** do you watch dramas cus you should thats what i do in my spare time

 **not a stalker:** I used to watch them more often but my homework load these days always finds a way to absorb all of my time.  
**not a stalker:** There's so many I want to see and there's even some I never finished.

 **Sunshine:** :0  
**Sunshine:** bro you cant just leave a drama unfinished  
**Sunshine:** ive never heard of anyone just stopping a drama  
**Sunshine:** like you have to see how it ends so you can cry about it  
**Sunshine:** by cry i mean find a new drama to watch to recover from the pain of finishing one

 **not a stalker:** It hurts so much when it's over...I always want it to keep going.

 **Sunshine:** me too  
**Sunshine:** but yeah point is sometimes you should procrastinate and watch drama  
**Sunshine:** i wouldnt have made it this far in university if i didnt have dramas to watch when i got home from class

 **not a stalker:** This far in university? How long have you been attending here?

 **Sunshine:** well technically this is my 2nd year here but i graduated from highschool earlier this year  
**Sunshine:** i took dual credit classes here during my senior year

 **not a stalker:** Ah I'm a year ahead of you then. I'm starting my 2nd year as well but post-highschool. I can't believe you did dual credit?

 **Sunshine:** i cant believe it either tbh but i didnt like being at highschool so being on a university campus was more refreshing  
**Sunshine:** dont ask for my grade point average tho i legit barely passed a thing

 **not a stalker:** Don't ask for mine either :)

 **Sunshine:** was that a normal smiley face or was it the passive aggressive smiley face

 **not a stalker:** :)

 **Sunshine:** i knew you sounded smart i bet you have straight a's in university

 **not a stalker:** I got one B in Environmental Science if that helps your conscience.

 **Sunshine:** pffffft you must be heckin smart  
**Sunshine:** how could u get a b in enviornmental science how hard could it be to learn what recycling is

 **not a stalker:** I blame the curriculum and also taking it online was a bad idea. Dude never take online classes. Especially in science. The labs were a killer :(

 **Sunshine:** advice taken  
**Sushine:** say hey ive actually been really enjoying talking to you but i have class starting now :0

 **not a stalker:** Me too :)

 **Sunshine:** omg are you in my class  <.<  
**Sunshine:** literally half of the class is looking at their phones dangit  
**Sunshine:** youre a guy right? 

**not a stalker:** I'm a guy. And...I may or may not be in your class :)

 **Sunshine:** stalker :P  
**Sunshine:** im dying of curiosity man ur really killing me  
**Sunshine:** talk to you after class i guess buddy c:

 **not a stalker:** Bye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this spontaneously in the middle of the night. It's kinda based on me and also on a crush I had. Anywho I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm going to try and make regular chapters for this. It should get better as it goes along once the plot gets going. Let me know what you think by writing comments and leaving kudos ^_^ or hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonbininja).


	2. Shy

**not a stalker:** Hello  <.<

**Sunshine:** hello  >.>   
**Sunshine:** so is this how its gonna be   
**Sunshine:** we just text and stuff and never meet up

**not a stalker:** I...I can send you proof I'm real. I'm just shy. I know I'm a loser I'm sorry...

**Sunshine:** ah i suppose i can calm my curiosity until youre ready to expose yourself  >.>   
**Sunshine:** what is this proof tho  <.<

**not a stalker:** _[photo attachment]_

**Sunshine:** YOU TOOK A PHOTO OF ME WHEN I WAS ALONE   
**Sunshine:** YOU SAID YOU WERENT A STALKER

_**Moon Bin** changed **not a stalker** to **"not a stalker"**_

**"not a stalker":** I'm not! I was just walking by and I couldn't help it. You're really photogenic. 

**Sunshine:** well...i do agree with that   
**Sunshine:** but dont take more cus now im gonna be paranoid watching for stalkerazzi mr "not a stalker" im watching you

**"not a stalker":** Can we just move past this so we can have a normal conversation? 

**Sunshine:** of course of course  
 **Sunshine:** i actually think this is kinda funny lol   
**Sunshine:** im popular even amongst strangers

**"not a stalker":** I don't really have any friends so I wouldn't know if anyone else is stalkin– I mean, admiring you from afar.

**Sunshine:** who doesnt have friends :0

**"not a stalker":** ...

**Sunshine:** well im your friend so you at least have one

**"not a stalker":** Really? We can be friends?

**Sunshine:** of course dude   
**Sunshine:** i know youre not a real stalker youre just too shy to make friends so you follow people around instead  
 **Sunshine:** that is  
 **Sunshine:** you only follow around the people you want to be friends with?

**"not a stalker":** Yep!

**Sunshine:** im actually really flattered

**"not a stalker":** :)

**Sunshine:** out of curiosity are you currently following anyone else around?

**"not a stalker":** Nope. Right now it's just you :)

_**Cha Eunwoo** changed **Sunshine** to **My Only Sunshine**_

**My Only Sunshine:** (:   
**My Only Sunshine:** now what should i call you until youre ready to tell me who you are

**"not a stalker":** Call me...Lee. 

**My Only Sunshine:** wow youre good  
 **My Only Sunshine:** i'll never be able to figure out who you are   
**My Only Sunshine:** lee is like as common as john smith in america

_**Moon Bin** changed **"not a stalker"** to **mystery man lee**_

**mystery man lee:** I'm sorry I'm such a loser...

**My Only Sunshine:** stop being so down on yourself  
 **My Only Sunshine:** forget it i wont try to find you okay i will wait until you come find me   
**My Only Sunshine:** ...  
 **My Only Sunshine:** why do i feel like im being watched

**mystery man lee:** I'll just stay behind this tree. 

**My Only Sunshine:** YOURE HIDING BEHIND A TREE WHERE

**mystery man lee:** Haha I'm not behind that tree stop running around you look like an idiot XD

**My Only Sunshine:** who uses XD anymore bro  
 **My Only Sunshine:** SO YOU CAN SEE ME OMG   
**My Only Sunshine:** you should get a job as a spy dude 

**mystery man lee:** Did you just wave at that tree? 

**My Only Sunshine:** im trying to wave at you bro

**mystery man lee:** B)

**My Only Sunshine:** i guess if you can see me i should show you something about myself

**mystery man lee:** <.<

**My Only Sunshine:** im a dancer 

**mystery man lee:** :0

**My Only Sunshine:** haha something you didnt know about me  >:)  
 **My Only Sunshine:** ive been dancing since i was a kid  
 **My Only Sunshine:** im really good now wanna see

**mystery man lee:** I'm watching. I'm not stalking but I am watching  >.>

**mystery man lee:** MY EYES HAVE BEEN BLESSED THAT WAS AMAZING HOW 

**My Only Sunshine:** haha you didnt even use punctuation you must be shookt  
 **My Only Sunshine:** but yep dancing is my passion  
 **My Only Sunshine:** is that  
 **My Only Sunshine:** do i hear clapping over yonder distance perhaps it will lead me to you

**mystery man lee:** I'm running away now you'll never catch me! XD

**My Only Sunshine:** i performed for a ghost :0

**mystery man lee:** A friendly ghost ;)

**My Only Sunshine:** thats it   
**My Only Sunshine:** at first i didnt like that i was being stalked but you arent threatening and you seem kinda adorable ngl   
**My Only Sunshine:** feels like i have someone watching my back  
 **My Only Sunshine:** but in a good way

**mystery man lee:** :')   
**mystery man lee:** Thank you for accepting my strange friendship. I don't feel so lonely anymore. 

**My Only Sunshine:** me too  
 **My Only Sunshine:** i mean  
 **My Only Sunshine:** this is fun and entertaining  
 **My Only Sunshine:** i know i said i wouldnt look for you but...  
 **My Only Sunshine:** i might try 

**mystery man lee:** Good luck~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues :3  
> They can't see what the other person set their nickname as. Incase you were wondering <.<
> 
> Let me know what you think by writing comments and leaving kudos ^_^ or hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonbininja).


	3. Follow

**mystery man lee:** Hey! ^_^

 **My Only Sunshine:** why hello there stalker  
**My Only Sunshine:** i mean stranger :P

 **mystery man lee:** Very funny. 

**My Only Sunshine:** so how are you my mysterious friend  
**My Only Sunshine:** whats happenin in stalkerville 

**mystery man lee:** Nothing much.  
**mystery man lee:** What about you? How was work today? 

**My Only Sunshine:** eh it was okay  
**My Only Sunshine:** tiring as per usual  
**My Only Sunshine:** ...  
**My Only Sunshine:** wait  
**My Only Sunshine:** how did you know i work 

**mystery man lee:** I overheard it straight from the horse's mouth. 

**My Only Sunshine:** o m g  
**My Only Sunshine:** you heard me say i work?  
**My Only Sunshine:** more like overheard i suppose

 **mystery man lee:** I even heard you say -where- you work and based on the time frames in which you don't have classes I determined you work part time and have long shifts on Tuesdays and Thursdays. 

**My Only Sunshine:** h o l y c h i c k e n w i n g  
**My Only Sunshine:** are you a freaking government agent or just sherlock holmes 

**mystery man lee:** It wasn't that hard to figure out actually.  
**mystery man lee:** Also I stopped by last Thursday to confirm that my deductions were correct.  
**mystery man lee:** Which they were B)

 **My Only Sunshine:** o.o  
**My Only Sunshine:** you saw me at work  
**My Only Sunshine:** oh no  
**My Only Sunshine:** oh pls no  
**My Only Sunshine:** no no no no  
**My Only Sunshine:** pls dont tell anyone  
**My Only Sunshine:** you cant  
**My Only Sunshine:** no  
**My Only Sunshine:** pls  
**My Only Sunshine:** i beg u  
**My Only Sunshine:** no one can know! 

**mystery man lee:** That you look ridiculously cute in a hairnet? 

**My Only Sunshine:** NOOOO DONT SPEAK OF IT  
**My Only Sunshine:** I AM NOT PROUD OF WHAT I ENDURE  
**My Only Sunshine:** DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME TO WEAR THAT  
**My Only Sunshine:** MY HAIR SUFFOCATES  
**My Only Sunshine:** I JUST NEED MONEY FOR SCHOOL T-T  
**My Only Sunshine:** wait  
**My Only Sunshine:** did  
**My Only Sunshine:** oh no dont tell me you stalkerazzi'd me 

**mystery man lee:** _[photo attachment]_

 **My Only Sunshine:** :0  
**My Only Sunshine:** ive been betrayed

 **mystery man lee:** How is anyone gonna tell it's you? I didn't even get that close so the photo is all blurry.  
**mystery man lee:** I'd love a close up of the cuteness but alas...

 **My Only Sunshine:** you seriously  
**My Only Sunshine:** i cant believe you  
**My Only Sunshine:** you  
**My Only Sunshine:** wait you know my class schedule too?  
**My Only Sunshine:** bro  
**My Only Sunshine:** you could almost 

**mystery man lee:** Write a short biography about you?  
**mystery man lee:** Yes, I probably could.  
**mystery man lee:** However there are a lot of things I don't know.  
**mystery man lee:** But I want to.  
**mystery man lee:** I want to actually -know- you.  
**mystery man lee:** The real you and not just the guy I can't help but follow around. 

**My Only Sunshine:** i dont know what to say

 **mystery man lee:** Say you'll attend class with me next semester.  
**mystery man lee:** Registration is in a couple weeks.  
**mystery man lee:** We could work together on projects and stuff.  
**mystery man lee:** I wouldn't have to sta- I mean, follow you anymore. 

**My Only Sunshine:** you know what  
you got yourself a deal buddy  
**My Only Sunshine:** i can make sure you dont follow me bcus i'll know youre right there  
**My Only Sunshine:** >.>

**mystery man lee:** Yes! :D  
**mystery man lee:** Ah I'm actually going to look forward to going to school if it means I can see you.  
**mystery man lee:** But you seeing me too.  
**mystery man lee:** I'm not proud of seeing you so much with you not knowing I'm even there.

 **My Only Sunshine:** i mean  
**My Only Sunshine:** if you want to hang out  
**My Only Sunshine:** we can 

**mystery man lee:** Shy shy shy  >.<

 **My Only Sunshine:** thought so  
**My Only Sunshine:** but  
**My Only Sunshine:** just so you know  
**My Only Sunshine:** im ready whenever you are  
**My Only Sunshine:** to be real friends

 **mystery man lee:** :')

 **My Only Sunshine:** how about to level out the playing field you tell me some things about you  
**My Only Sunshine:** since you already know so much about me 

**mystery man lee:** Fair point!  
**mystery man lee:** Let's see...well. I'm majoring in performing arts with a focus on acting. I've almost finished with the general education courses and so I can start focusing on the creative ones.

 **My Only Sunshine:** oh!  
**My Only Sunshine:** im also majoring in performing arts but with a focus on music and dancing  
**My Only Sunshine:** i guess having the same base major is how weve been in class together before? 

**mystery man lee:** I suppose so.  
**mystery man lee:** How are music classes? I've been interested in taking one as an elective. 

**My Only Sunshine:** theyre pretty good  
**My Only Sunshine:** tho id really like to try something new  
**My Only Sunshine:** like acting  <.<

 **mystery man lee:** >.>

 **My Only Sunshine:** wanna take that basic theatre class next semester?  
**My Only Sunshine:** that would be acting and music and dancing

 **mystery man lee:** But...  
**mystery man lee:** Ah...

 **My Only Sunshine:** if you got somethin to say just say it  <.<

 **mystery man lee:** I can't dance. 

**My Only Sunshine:** :0  
**My Only Sunshine:** well sir you wont get anywhere with that attitude  
**My Only Sunshine:** you can learn anything if you just put your mind to it

 **mystery man lee:** You really think so? 

**My Only Sunshine:** i know so! how do you think i got this far heheh  
**My Only Sunshine:** and right now id say i cant act  
**My Only Sunshine:** but thats cus i havent learned yet  
**My Only Sunshine:** you cant dance now but i bet youd do great if you really tried and worked at it  
**My Only Sunshine:** theatre might be a good class to help round out our skills  
**My Only Sunshine:** and we could help each other  
**My Only Sunshine:** i could totally teach you how to dance

 **mystery man lee:** And I could teach you about acting!  
**mystery man lee:** This is a great idea Binnie! :D

 **My Only Sunshine:** binnie o.o

 **mystery man lee:** Whoops I got excited sorry...I didn't mean for that nickname to slip out this early in our friendship. 

**My Only Sunshine:** no man its good i just havent been called binnie since i was like 6 years old  
**My Only Sunshine:** i guess i dont mind bringing it back  
**My Only Sunshine:** but you just wait  
**My Only Sunshine:** once i know your name i'll get you back with an even cheesier nickname ;P 

**mystery man lee:** Haha I look forward to it~

_**Cha Eunwoo** changed **My Only Sunshine** to **Binnie**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happy now but prepare for some angst in the future >.> because stalking isn't exactly the best recipe for friendship.
> 
> Let me know what you think by writing comments and leaving kudos ^_^ or hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonbininja).


End file.
